Start of something very new
by xCSI-Rocksx
Summary: When Sara saves a youn girls life, to fine out it's her daughteer who will this affect everyone and who is the dad ? GSR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evil Chicken

"Why did I ever agree to do this Job" Sara asked looking over at Warrick. He shook his head not knowing the answer to her strange unexpected question. Sara sat down on the chair destresed. She had been looking over the case file for four hours straight know and could not find one link. It was one of those domestic abuse cases, everyone knew better than to disturbe her with a case like this finally she got it, The link. Finally after pulling three doubles. Sara walked down the corridor down. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She made it to the locker room without anyone seeing her silent tears of angry and sadness. As she was getting her coat out of her locker. She knew Grissom was there. She did not even try to hide the tears from him.

"Sara yo-" He was cut of by Sara

"I can't he's just evil " Know she was getting cut of, By Grissom pulling her into a hug.

"Chicken it's alright" She looked at him.

"CHICKEN!" Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg where all watching busrsting into fits of uncontrollible laughter. Sara just starred and physically run out of the locker room. She was sick and tried of Catherine and she was really going to explode at her. Everyone went stumbling after her . Nobody could see the state Sara was in when they had there little out burst. Catherine approached Sara with heavy breathing

"God Sara we where only joking calm down" She said

"Catherine I am sick of you all you have done all day is ride up my ass and I am sick of you" She said, know the tears had stopped. Time for Grissom to speak up.

"CATHERINE, SARA" They both turned and looked at him with silence.

"If you want to ave a cat fight go right ahead but not here" He said angry raising in his voice. Sara turned and walked the other direction. As she walked, a another man walked infront of her faster with a young girl . As Sara walked across the road a speeding car came wizzing down in the direction it hit, The man, Sara grabbed the child and pushed him back. Sara in the force of the car landed on her side in front of the car with the man with his head in the windscreen. Everyone was shocked. All just stoof there but where forced back into reality, They all ran to help and call 911. Then it all went Black for Sara.

Beep,Beep,Beep. Sara heard the sound of and felt a hand in hers. She opened her eys not quite sure where she was.Sara suddenly remembered what had happened and snapped back to reality. Grissom was startled by the sound of Sara trying to sit up. He got up and pushed her back down. He pushed a button and a nurse and doctor appeared.

"Miss Sidle nice to meet someone who saved a young girl, You have fractured your leg, bamaged one of your ribs your back will be extremly sore and have a lot of cuts and bruises stiched up, not to bad you will be able to go home later today".

"Is the other man ok" She asked

"I think your friend should explain to you, Press if you need anything" He said, he left along with the nurse

"Sara I am not going to lie to you starght out and say this, the man didn't make it but you saved the Girl's life, Um Sara. I got Greg to run to a DNA tag. On both victims, Sara, Alanah Jessica Sidle, is your daughter".

Sara burst into tears, Greg brought in Alanah. She ran to Sara and hugged her Sara flinched in pain a bit. She just looked at her, then at Grissom and Greg not knowing what to say. Alanah spoke

"Hello Mummy, Rember me" She said


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

Thanks for the comments This is just a lil chapter preview cause yes I have broken my arm agina twice in six weeks swining on my chair in school I fell my own fault thought so sorry!! The next main chapter will be up about thursday sorry

Chapter 2 Preview

Something fishy

"Hello Baby" Was all Sara who had the girl was Sara's daughter and her brother was the one was run over it was going to be hard to discover the real truth.

"Lena, That was what I called. I am just going to come right out and say this, Yes she is my little gril always has been and always will be and her dad is my brother and ye I was sexually abused by him".


End file.
